During the next three years we will test the hypothesis that a system of enhanced recruitment, research experience, and peer socialization will improve the retention of minority science students at the Associate's Degree level, and their enrollment into and completion of four year science related baccalaureate programs. Specifically, this application defines the following aims: 1. Form a consortium between a four-year institution (Grand Valley State University), a community college (Grand Rapids Community College), and a biomedical research facility (the Van Andel Research Institute) to provide seamless support of students across the full continuum of education and research through tailored supports and the privileges and connections achieved via dual enrollment. 2. Identify potential candidates prior to High School graduation. 3. Build on current dual-enrollment policies to facilitate access to resources at the four-year institution by Associate's Degree students. 4. Connect participating students with existing intellectual communities to promote interaction and peer-support among program participants. 5. Provide one-on-one mentoring to program participants by researchers and faculty at participating institutions to promote understanding of career opportunities and development of key academic and personal tools. 6. Provide program participants with exposure to the broader scientific and professional community through seminars and conferences. 7. Provide research assistantships for program participants through participating institutions. 8. Ensure the successful completion of a research project by all program participants and presentation of results either in the form of a presentation to peers or publication in the scientific literature, or both.